The Babylon Project talk:Community Portal
I'm Back To quote Sheridan "I'm better now." Anyhow, there have been a lot of great edits while I've been gone. Thanks to all of you who contributed I hope you all continue, I plan to. Organization I want to concentrate on building some policies and templates to make this wiki better, easier & more fun to edit. I drafted a good portion of the policies on DCAU Wiki http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Policies_on_the_DCAU_Wiki, and I like a lot of the policies and formating found at both Memory Alpha and Wookieepedia and will be looking to these sources for inspiration. Admins I think we could use one or two additional admins. I have a demanding job and can't always be here as often as I'd like. This should be a subject for discussion. Images We need guidelines for images; primarily size and attribution. I have noticed that at least a few of the images currently posted are in an incorrect aspect ratio. These ought to be corrected. --BoneGnawer 21:20, 13 September 2007 (UTC) *Hi BoneGnawer, I just started editing on this Wiki not too long ago. There are quite a few other fantastic Wikis for other series and figured that B5 needed a lot of work done to bring it up to the level of one of those. Further policies would be great. I'd take up the offer for an admin position, but I am normally busy every day (maybe one or two free computer hours a night) and the weekends are generally free for the most part, so if it's not a demanding job (at least with multiple ones). The images do need work. And a suggestion (coming from a web developer) the color scheme is a little hard to immediately get used to at first (blue on gray), which could detract people who would otherwise visit often or even contribute. Just a thought. Radagast83 04:15, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Capital ship weapon sizes I have noticed that the Weapon sizes of some of the Earth Alliance ships are very small. 40 mm means 40 milimeters. That is 4 cm or roughly 1,5 inches. For instance the Omega class Destroyer has 12 40mm Pulse Cannons and 4 52 mm I think that is a mistake. it is more likely that it is 4 meters thus 400 mm and 520 mm. I already changed the laser battery amount to 6 instead of 4. It has 2 fore and 4 aft. You can clearly see that in severed dreams when the EAS clarkston ambushes the EAS Alexander. In no surrender, no retreat you can actually see the 4 aft batteries fire in pulsed plasme mode. I measured the size of the front barrles to be around 560 milimeters by comparing length to front in an editor. the length was 1079 pixels and the diameter of the barrels where 9 pixels, so 1079 / 1714.3 = 0.62941142157148690427579770168582 meters pr Pixel. Multply with 9 and you get roughly 5.6 meters or 560 milimeters. So should'nt we edit those values to reflect the correct sizes ?. DTHP (talk) 04:51, July 29, 2018 (UTC) DTHP